


A Friendly Game of Sabacc

by cac0daemonia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, Stormtrooper Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: A sketch inspired by LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	A Friendly Game of Sabacc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> After reading the last scene from chapter 2 of LadyIrina's "[In the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956/chapters/55290670)" I couldn't help but draw Dee, Pat, Drop, and Corin hanging out in their barracks.
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:


End file.
